Fiend With Twenty Faces
Monster 20 Face (怪人二十面相 Kaijin Nijuu Mensou) is the main antagonist of Trickster: Edogawa Ranpo 'Shōnen Tantei-dan Yori. Physical Appearance Twenty Faces is a slender and androgynous man with silky denim blue hair and golden eyes. He wears a variety of different outfits. Whilst in public, he wears a purple mask that covers his face and ends in a point at the bottom of his face, masking his age and nationality - Few people have seen him without the mask; one of those few being Akechi. Personality Twenty faces is a very mischievous and manipulative person. He's extremely intelligent and dangerous. He uses wordplay and is able to use his victims worst traits/fears against them. He is obsessed with providing Akechi with neverending thrills. Synopsis In Episode 7, Twenty Faces tells Mr. Bulletproof that he can change his world. He also confesses that Akechi is his saviour and that he'll be the greatest thrill he's ever had. He states that he will not kill as he considers such an act 'evil' but that will not stop him from providing Akechi with thrills. He has named his power "Gift" and in Episode 18 he states that he had shared something precious with Fumio, his "Gift" just for Akechi. Akechi then tells Twenty faces to explain his so called "Gift." Twenty Faces then articulates that his lips could charm, anyone they touched would bend to his will. Quotes ♦ "Since the day mankind began to dig graves, offer flowers and mourn the deaths of those around them, all One-Hundred Ten Billion people who have ever lived on this planet have perished one-way or another; and the 6.9 billion still living today, you know, the ones who bravely tread the ground in which the dead peacefully sleep will one day join them and rot. And not just humans, every form of life is destined to wind up in death's embrace. Yet most of them do not realize that death is a gift bestowed upon the living. For death is rest, a mirror vividly reflecting one's life without prejudice" Trickster Episode 1 ♦ "I've figured it out Akechi, I won't kill, not ever, that's what I've chosen. That way I won't become Evil like you. I'm not a murderer like the rest of you but I'll keep providing thrills for you, so many you'll drown in them, mired in your own darkness. I'll fill your life with so many adventures, the same way your namesake did for you. Things will be so fun for us, My Akechi. Trickster Episode 7 (To Akechi) ♣ "You're my saviour, you know that? To repay you, I won't let you get bored, I'll be the greatest thrill you've ever had!" (To Akechi) Trickster Episode 7 ♦ "Things are really going to get fun now, Akechi" Trickster Episode 1 ♠ "These lips can charm, anyone they touch bends to my will" (To Akechi) Trickster Episode 18 Trivia ♥ One of his prime policies is that he does not kill people. ♦ He might be an Esper as he can control/brainwash people through "Gift" - his so called power. References } Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Under construction Category:Antagonist Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Status Unknown